deadpoolfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk
The Hulk (Bruce Banner) and Deadpool fought a few times. Bruce Banner was born to Robert and Rebecca Banner however Brian never wanted a child due to the fact he worked in a nuclear power plant so when Bruce was born Brian feared that Bruce was a monster and began abusing him until one day he killed Rebecca in a fit of rage,This lead Bruce's mind to split itself into three personalities:Bruce Banner,The Savage Hulk,The Grey Hulk and he would live with his aunt,Bruce was one day reunited with his father who tried to kill his son but Bruce accidentally killed Brian in self defense.Bruce would graduate university and become an expert on gamma radiation being recruited by General Thunderbolt Ross,the father of his girlfriend Betty Ross he began building a gamma bomb and was about to test if the device could destroy enemy weapons without harming enemy soldiers however a teenager named Rick Jones was out in the testing,so Banner heroically pushed the boy out of the way but was bombarded himself and transformed into the Incredible Hulk. Bruce would turn into the Hulk whenever he got angry ,The Hulk was originally a beast obsessed with being alone however the military kept hounding him causing him to go on rampages and this made Bruce obsessed with curing or controlling the Hulk,however the Hulk is ultimately heroic at heart and is unwilling to harm innocents on purpose as a result he has saved the world as many times as he has rampaged,He even became a founding member of the Avengers Powers: Bruce Banner is a regular man with no powers though he is pretty smart,he turns into the Hulk when his body produces adrenaline so anger and stress can trigger the Hulk The Hulk's main power is his incredible strength,He has demonstrated such feats as upholding a 150 billion ton mountain or pulling a planet back together,The Hulk's strength increases as he gets madder,so the angrier he is,the stronger he gets and his true strength is limitless. The hulk's strength also gives him great leg muscles so he can leap great distances or outrun a fighter jet,he also has incredible stamina as he can fight heroes like Sentry and Thor for hours or maybe even days without tiring but his durability is also pretty impressive he has taken nuclear blasts and supernovas but his skin isn't impenetrable and can be pierced by Adamantium or Vibranium luckily he has an accelerated Healing factor that can regenerate limbs,organs,his head and even if he has been reduced to dust,it is also possible his healing maybe limitless though in the past it has been overcome. Deadpool and the Hulk met in the following comics: ---- Deadpool (volume 3) #15 (flashback only) Note from Deadpool: This page has no description whatsoever... Well... i guess people are too busy thinking about me than Bruce.My origin is way better and more realistic than his though don't tell him that cause he'll pulverise my head off again.And I do owe the guy some credit I mean he literally held up a mountain for me. Editor Note:The Hulk is often an anti hero Category:Characters Category:Deadpool villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti Hero